The Unexpected Guest
by Downton Abbey
Summary: When Cora is in the village, she happens to be there at the right time. Elsa is heavily pregnant and is in need of a place to stay. Will Downton Abbey be the perfect place for her to start a new life?
1. An Unexpected Guest

It was 5 o'clock in the evening and it was getting rather dark out. It was a freezing cold, Icy December winter! A winter that happened far too often.

Cora was wandering around Downton Village. The village fair had come to town this week and Cora wanted to have a nosey round. She felt a little cramped at the big house with so many guests staying over and she thought the fresh air would do her good.  
Cora sat on a bench that was hidden under a hollow, tall, dark tree. She glanced up at the sky which was now covered with the dark blanket that was known as the night sky. She looked around the Village, just when it started to snow lightly. Now it really was beginning to feel like Christmas! Everything looked so bright and cheerful, there was lights that circled the fair, tinsel in the shop windows, even the Hospital had some sort of Christmas spirit representing it. It was a lovely, peaceful night. It wasn't entirely peaceful as there was children placing everywhere, but to Cora, this was peaceful.

Cora got up off the bench and strolled along the long, green grass that looked as if it was ready for a cut. She looked around the fair and something caught her eye. It was a heltaskelta. Cora could remember going on the heltaskelta all the time when she was a young girl. How every time there was a fair over in America, Ms Levinson would take her to it and she would go on every single ride, but heltaskelta was her favourite. "One ride please" Cora said to a man who was minding the ride. She handed over 10 pence and got a mat and slowly walked up the stairs, to reach the top of the slide. Oh how this brought back to many memories. She felt like she was 12 all over again. She indulged the moment before sitting on the mat and sliding down the slide. "Thankyou" she said as she handed the mat back to the man who was minding the ride.

It was time to go home now. It was getting rather late and Cora was missing Robert quite a bit. She walked along the cobbles which would lead her home, only to find a young lady sat on a bench, shivering. Cora couldn't just walk away; she wasn't that kind of person. "Are you okay dear?" Cora walked over to the young lady and placed her hand on her shoulder, not wanting to scare her. The young lady wiped away her tear that ran down her cheek and nodded. Cora sat down beside her and was shocked to see that the young lady looked heavily pregnant. "How far along are you?" she implied. "8 months" the young lady said and looked up at Cora. "What is your name?" Cora smiled. "Elsa" Cora smiled and looked up at the sky, then back down at Elsa, "Why are you out here all by yourself Elsa?" Elsa took a deep breath, trying not to release the tears, "Im not welcome at home. Not now I'm pregnant with a 'bastard' child". Elsa burst into tears and looked away from Cora "I'm sorry. How rude of me!" Cora felt shocked but placed her hand on Elsa's. "It's alright darling. We all make mistakes and if your mother and father don't support you through your pregnancy, disappointed or not, then they don't deserve you". Elsa looked at Cora and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "There there darling. Wipe those eyes" Cora said comfortingly and pulled Elsa into a warm hug. Elsa stopped crying and left comforted by Cora, "Thankyou my lady". "Please, call me Cora" she smiled. "Thankyou, C... Cora..." "Have you got any things with you?" Cora implied. "Only what's in that bag. Just a few vitamins to keep me and my baby healthy" Elsa said, trying to stop her teeth clattering together. "Your coming with me. I can offer you a bed, food, drink, a home and a family my darling". "That is too kind. Thankyou for your generosity but I can not accept..." "You can and you will" Cora interrupted. "Thankyou so much Cora. I don't know what to say" Elsa said softly and started to cry again, happily. Cora picked up Elsa's bag which didn't feel heavy at all and held her other arm out as an offer to help Elsa up off the bench. "Thankyou" Elsa said, and held on to Cora's arm as she pulled herself up. Cora smiled and put an arm around Elsa, hoping to keep her warm "It's not too far, just up this road and a few paths" she smiled. Elsa put her hand on her baby bump and nodded.

Both, Elsa and Cora arrived at Downton Abbey. Carson was there to open the door and take their costs. "Carson, this is Elsa, she is going to be staying with us. I want you to tell Mrs Hughes she is to make up a guest room which is as close to my room as possible, please". "Very well my lady" Carson said as he took Elsa's coat and hung it up on a coat hook along with Cora's. "Your house is lovely. So big!" Elsa said unexpectedly. "Thankyou darling" Cora smiled, "Carson, where is everyone?" "The ladies are in the library and the men are in the drawing room having their cigars. His Lordship insisted we save you some of the food from dinner but Mrs Patmore is willing to make something fresh for you" Carson said. "Thankyou Carson, that is kind of Mrs Patmore. However, I'm not particularly hungry but I'd like some sandwiches to be brought up to the ladies room for Elsa here, along with a jug of water and a glass of sherry" Cora said. "Very good my lady. Shall I alert his Lordship that you're back?" "Please do, however, tell him that if he wants to see me, he is not to allow anyone to come with him". "Of course my lady" Carson said firmly and went downstairs to the kitchens, presumingly to tell Mrs Patmore Cora's needs. "Elsa, come with me darling!" Cora put an arm around Elsa and led her to the ladies room. "We don't usually eat in here, although I think it would be best if no one saw you until later." Cora smiled. "Thankyou" Elsa smiled too. "How old are you, Elsa?" "20" she simply said. "Wonderful, my eldest is 20 so I'm sure I can find you some clothes to wear" "Thankyou Cora. That is so kind of you" Elsa said. Carson returned with a tray of sandwiches, 2 glasses which one contained sherry and a jug of water waiting to fill the other glass. "Thankyou Carson, that'll be all".

After Elsa had finished consuming the sandwiches, Cora took her to her room. "I hope you'll be comfortable here?" "Im sure I will. Thankyou, Cora" Elsa said, feeling rather nervous. She had never slept in a room so big before, never had she even stepped foot in a room that big before. "I'll leave you to get settled in. I'll be next dope to you if you need me". "Please could you stay, Cora?" Elsa sat on the bed, feeling tired. Cora tilted her head and smiled "of course I will darling" she said and sat in the arm chair which sat in the corner of the bedroom. Mrs Hughes popped her head around the door to make sure everything was ok. "Ah, Mrs Hughes?" Cora said. "Yes my lady? I was just making sure everything was ok" she jumped a little. "It is, only could you fetch one of Lady Mary's new nightgown's for Elsa to wear please?" "Yes my lady" Mrs Hughes said and left. Elsa sat on the bed and looked at the ceiling. "Are you okay?" Cora asked. Elsa just nodded and placed both her hands on her large baby bump. "You must be excited?" Cora said, trying to make conversation and make the atmosphere less awkward as it already was. "I'm not sure. I'm rather scared actually. I don't know what to expect" Elsa answered, looking up at Cora. "You'll do great. I was scared when I was carrying my first daughter, Mary but I got through it easily" Cora stopped when Mrs Hughes returned. She left the nightgown on the bed. "Goodnight my lady". "Goodnight Mrs Hughes" Cora said.  
"Goodnight" Elsa said quickly, unsure if she should have said that.  
Cora smiled, I'll just step out the room, whilst you get ready for bed and I'll be back in a few minutes. Elsa nodded.

Cora headed to her own bedroom and rang the bell. She say on her bed and waited for the maid to come upstairs. The sherry had gone to her head and she began to get a little headache and feel tired all of a sudden. There was a knock at the door. It was Baxter. Baxter helped Cora into her nightgown and dressing gown and took her hair down. Cora was now ready for bed so she went back to Elsa's room and knocked on the door. "Are you decent?" she asked. Elsa just opened the door. Cora entered the room. "Well, I'm going to get some sleep now darling and I think you should too". "Thankyou for everything you have done for me" Elsa said, smiling. "You're welcome, now goodnight. I shall return in the morning to see how you're feeling". Elsa nodded, "Goodnight Cora". "Goodnight Elsa" Cora seconded and went to her room. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep and it didn't take long for Elsa to fall into a deep sleep either.


	2. Introducing Elsa

It was 7 o'clock in the morning when Elsa awoke. The baby was kicking quite strongly which was making Elsa feel rather uncomfortable. Elsa looked around the large bedroom and started to cry. She wanted to see Cora. She knew she shouldn't behave in such a way, but she felt that Cora had been more of a mother to her in one night than anyone else had in 20 years. She rather admired Cora. Elsa stopped crying as the baby started to settle down and she noticed a brown tassel sort of thing hanging down next to a small lamp on the bedside table. She didn't have a clue what it was, yet she pulled it and it was in fact the bell to ring for a servant. She rung the bell twice, still unaware of what it was. A servant, Anna Bates came upstairs and knocked on the bedroom door. Elsa began to feel nervous and curled up under the duvet. There was a knock once again. She struggled to get the words out of her mouth in pure nervousness, "c...c...come i...i...in" she clattered her teeth together a little and in walked Anna.

Anna was shocked. Who was this 'imposter' she thought. Anna didn't want to come across as rude but she didn't expect a guest in the house that day to be pregnant nor so young. "Can I help you?" Anna asked, unaware what to say. "Urm" Elsa got more and more nervous and burst into tears. Anna felt terrible for upsetting a pregnant, young lady and she ran downstairs.

Cora woke up and heard the quiet sniffing and what sounded like sobs. She got up, leaving Robert fast asleep in bed and put on her dressing gown. She flee from hers and Robert's bedroom and knocked on the door of the room of which Elsa was staying in. "Elsa, it's Cora. Are you okay my darling?" Elsa didn't reply. She was sat in the corner of the room, crying. Cora went in and saw the poor young girl upset. "Oh my darling. What is it?" she bent down to Elsa's level and pulled her into a tight, warm, comforting hug. "Someone came in" Elsa said quickly, getting herself all 'worked up'. Cora realised Elsa's breathing was getting a little un-paced and panicked slightly. "Elsa! Elsa breath my darling. Take some deep breaths please". Elsa did what Cora told her and she began to feel a bit better. "That's it my darling. Keep taking deep breaths... Now, why don't you tell me who came in?" Cora asked politely. "I don't know... who it was. She was wearing a white headband and a black dress with a white apron on top. I think her hair was blonde". Cora knew straight away that the young lady was describing Anna Bates, one of the ladies maid's. "That must have been Anna, one of our servants. I'm sure she didn't mean to upset you" Cora said, as she put an arm around Elsa. Elsa sobbed. "Why was you awake so early my darling?" she asked. "The baby was rather active this morning. I couldn't sleep" Elsa answered and wiped away her tears. She settled into Cora's arms and rested her head on Cora's shoulder.

Meanwhile downstairs, Anna told Mr Bates about this 'lady' she had seen earlier that morning and he was shocked. He asked Mrs Hughes about it and she said she happens to know that Elsa is staying there although she doesn't know the reason for it. Bates was shocked and sooner rather than later, the word spread that there was someone unusual staying in the house. It wasn't long until the whole of downstairs knew about this 'guest'.

Back upstairs, Elsa had calmed down a bit now so Cora went back to her room to get dressed. "Robert?" she asked, sitting on her stool. "Yes my dear?" Robert answered. "I want everyone at the table for breakfast this morning. I want to make an announcement. I want the downstairs staff there too" "That's sudden. I'll see what I can do" he said, smiling. He then kissed his beloved wife's cheek and left to answer Cora's demands. Cora then rung the bell. She began to put in her earrings and necklace on, and also rub some perfume onto her neck and wrists. A while later, Baxter came to dress her and do her hair. When Baxter left, Cora went to Elsa's room and told her to get ready and that she'll come back for her in a few minutes.

Cora went downstairs and found everyone waiting in the dining room around the table and the servants lined up by the door. It was quite a crowd with everyone in there, including the guests they had from last night. "Everyone, I have an announcement to make". Cora took a deep breath. "Last night, I helped a young lady by giving her a place to stay, a place to eat and keep warm. Her name is Elsa, she's Lady Mary's age and she is heavily pregnant" Everyone started to chat to one another and the room soon became extremely loud. Cora interrupted everyone, "I'd like all the servants to go back downstairs now please". All the servants left one by one through the door. "I'll go and get Elsa, please be kind to her". Cora insisted and went upstairs to Elsa's room. "Darling, are you ready?" Elsa came out of her room, wearing a laced pink dress and jewellery that looked rather expensive. She nodded. "You look beautiful" Cora kissed her upon her cheek. "Let's go" Cora and Elsa's fingers entwined as they went down the stairs together. Cora felt very protective over Elsa. She felt protective of the baby. They reached the dining room and everyone put down there spoons, toast, drinks and whatever else and looked up at the young lady. Cora smiled, "Everybody, this is Elsa!"


	3. The Motherly Promise

It was the next morning and Cora was fast asleep in the bed next to Robert. The both of them were cuddled together, Cora had her head on his chest, he had his legs wrapped around hers, his hand on one of her firm breasts, and his other hand was used to entwine his fingers with Cora's. It was relaxing as the rain was coming down heavy, hitting the window like stones and the wind was swaying strongly, tap, tap, taping the window. It was very soothing! Cora and Robert awoke from their sweet dreams and looked each other in the eyes. "Good morning my beautiful darling" Robert started the day with whilst caressing Cora's breast. Cora was feeling rather distracted from his greeting but looked up at him and moaned before greeting him herself, "Good morning Robert!" Robert kissed Cora passionately upon the lips which was a great turn on for Cora. As Robert began to kiss her neck, he placed himself on top of her body. Cora's moans were getting louder and they both pulled the duvet up over themselves.

Meanwhile, Elsa was just starting to wake up from a peaceful and dreary dream. She stretched her arms out and smiled when suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Elsa wasn't feeling so nervous to answer it this time as she had been introduced to everyone, although she did so wish for it to be Cora. "Come in" she answered in a friendly kind of way. Edith's head popped around the door, "may I come in?" she smiled whilst stepping further into the room. Elsa nodded. "Are you Edith?" she thought for a second, "I mean Lady Edith? I'm so sorry" Elsa remembered that she must remember to call them by the name the downstairs servants would. "It's no problem. Call me Edith, please" Edith Smiled and sat on the bed, a few centimetres away from Elsa. Elsa looked Edith up and down. Edith was wearing a white dress with an over layer dress which was a rusty brown colour. "I'm just wondering if you'd like to come and join me and my sister, oh and papa, for breakfast?" Edith asked. "That is very kind, but will Cora be there?" Elsa wondered. "I doubt is as mama never eats downstairs with us". "Why?" Elsa was shocked. "Well, when you marry, you can have breakfast served in your room, but she is the Countess so she would get breakfast served in her room married or not. My sister, Mary was married so she gets to eat in her room but she's coming down this morning". "That seems rather odd but ok" Elsa answered, feeling rather confused at all of this cafuffle. "So, will you join us?" Edith snakes once more. "I don't think I will, but thankyou". Edith then smiled and left to go downstairs. When Edith left, Elsa really wanted to see Cora so she got out of bed steady and slowly and stepped out of her room. She walked towards Cora's room and heard some strange noises and sounds that sounded like the bed was banging against the wall. She hesitated to know and went back into her bedroom. She wanted Cora she wanted her to come and comfort her.

About an hour and a half later, Robert had gone downstairs to join his daughters for breakfast and Cora had just finished eating hers and decided to get dressed. She rung the bell for her maid to come up and sat on her stool which was placed nearly in-front of her dressing table. She dabbed some perfume onto her wrists and neck and put on some of her best Jewels. Cora felt extremely happy and in an extraordinarily good mood today. Eventually, Baxter turned up at the door and knocked. "Come in" Cora replied sweetly. "Good morning my lady. Did you sleep well?" Baxter asked, already knowing what the answer would be just from looking at the state of what the bed was in and the things around it. "I did, thankyou! How is everyone downstairs?" Cora asked, smiling. "Everyone and everything is fine my lady, same as always!" "Wonderful" Cora looked up at Baxter through the large, round mirror that sat on top of the dressing table. Baxter finished up with Cora's hair and helped her get dressed. Cora had one of her best dresses on, it was peach with silver glitter gems covering it and silver lace all around it. She looked like an angel.

After Cora got dressed, she went across to Elsa's room and knocked on the door but there was no reply. Cora knocked once more. "Come in!" Elsa shouted. When Cora went in, she was shocked and worried to see that Elsa was crawling around the room on hands and feet. "Elsa darling, what is going on?" Cora said as she came behind Elsa and tried to catch her. "It's the baby!" Elsa shouted. "Ok darling. Everything is going to be ok just lie down for a minute for me please". Elsa did what Cora said and Cora began to gently rub Elsa's tummy. "What is it doing my darling?" Cora asked quietly. "Just kicking really strongly. It really hurt!" Elsa said, beginning to feel more calm as Cora soothed her and the baby. "There there, everything's going to be ok! Deep breaths my darling" Cora said as she continued to move her hand in a circular motion on Elsa's tummy. Elsa steadied her breathing and felt much better now. She moved into Cora's arms and felt so relaxed. Cora brushed Elsa's hair with her fingers and cradled her for a few moments. "I love you Elsa!" Cora said softly. "I love you too Cora. Your like the mother I never had" Elsa smiled and curled up in Cora's arms, the way a cat would. "And you are like the daughter I never had. Your home is here and your family is here and I am your mother" Cora insisted. "Thankyou. Thankyou so much!" Elsa began to cry. She was more than happy, she was joyful. She felt so loved as did Cora and at that moment, they both collapsed onto each other and fell asleep.


	4. A Shocking Delivery

Elsa woke up, still laying in the arms of Cora's. It was only 2 o'clock in the afternoon yet it felt like they had slept the day away. Cora felt Elsa move around in her arms and woke up. "Elsa darling, are you okay?" Cora asked in a soft, caring voice. Elsa shook her head. Cora began to feel worried. "Darling, what..." just then, a flood of liquid came from under Elsa's dress. The carpet was soaking wet and Elsa began to panic. "Oh heavens, your waters have just broken". Cora jumped up and rung the bell. "Ok my darling, everything is going to be ok. Try and climb up to the bed so we can have you lying down darling" Cora instructed. Elsa struggled as she pulled herself up off the floor using the railing of the bed and laid back on the soft, golden duvet!

Just at that minute, there was a knock on the door. "Darling I'll be just one moment, I'm going to ask the servant to fetch some things" Cora told Elsa. Elsa shook her head and quickly grabbed Cora's arm, "please don't go. Don't leave me!" Elsa shouted and began to cry in pain. "Darling, deep breaths. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be just at the door I promise. I'll never leave you" Cora said as comfortingly as she could. Elsa then let go of her arm and Cora went outside the room. "Ah, Mrs Hughes!" Cora said, standing just outside the door. "Hello my lady, is everything alright?" Mrs Hughes asked, looking at the expression on Cora's face and assuming there was something the matter. "Mrs Hughes, Elsa's waters have just broken and she's ready to have her baby. I'm going to need someone to ring the doctor, and a blanket, a bucket of water, a bowl of ice with a damp cold cloth and a nice warm blanket please". Mrs Hughes tried to remember everything and nodded her head, "shall I fetch anyone up to help you, my lady?" Cora wondered but thought Elsa wouldn't want a crowd, "no thankyou Mrs Hughes, I don't want Elsa to feel crowded". Mrs Hughes nodded her head up and down once again and went downstairs to collect the items that Cora had asked for.

Once Mrs Hughes had gone downstairs, Cora went back into Elsa's room again. Elsa didn't look well at all. She was sweating, her eyes were half closed and she looked like she was in such pain but, how else would you look if you was in labour? Cora didn't have a clue how to deliver a baby. "Okay, Elsa my darling? We need to take your dress off, have you got anything on underneath?" Cora asked nervously. Elsa nodded and looked the opposite way to which Cora was standing. "Okay, could you sit up?" Elsa tried as hard as she could to sit up and managed to lean against the head rest, sort of sat up in a way. Cora then pulled her dress over her head and gently 'threw' it onto the arm chair in the corner of the room. There was a knock at the door again and in came Mrs Hughes. She was carrying a tub containing all the things that Cora had asked for. "My lady, Dr. Clarkson can not make it as he is out delivering another baby right at this second. What shall we do?" Mrs Hughes warned Cora. "No matter, I'll handle it Mrs Hughes, thankyou". Cora thanked Mrs Hughes. "Very good my lady" said Mrs Hughes before she went back downstairs.

The baby was very close to coming and Elsa couldn't hold on anymore. "Darling, would you mind if I go down and check?" Cora asked nervously. "Sure!" Elsa said as her voice shook quickly. Cora moved to the end of the bed to have a look at how long it would be until the baby joined them. "Ok darling, do you feel any pressure?" she asked. Elsa shouted, "YYYYEEESSSS!" as a contraction hit her like a tonne of bricks. "Ok, on the next contraction you need to push as hard as you can. Okay darling? I know you don't want to and it isn't going to be easy but you need to push" Cora implied. Elsa nodded. The next contraction came flooding upon Elsa and so she parted her legs as wide apart as she could and pushed. Cora have her hand to Elsa and she took it straight away and squeezed it just as hard as she was trying to push. Cora's hand felt like it was going to drop off yet she kept it to herself. "That's it darling. You can do it, I know you can. I believe in you" Cora said encouragingly. The next contraction came rather quickly and Elsa pushed as hard she could once more. "Come on darling. I know you can do it" Cora said as she went to the end of the bed to support the babies head. "One small push darling". Elsa took a deep deep deep breath, in, out, in, out, in, out and pushed. "You're nearly there my darling. One last push, come on!" Elsa took quick short panting breaths and pushed as hard as she could. "That's it darling. Nearly there. I know you can do it. I love you!" Cora encouraged yet also spoke the truth. She did love Elsa very much like a daughter.

The room was filled with screams and sobs and sniffs and crys. The baby was here, finally and Cora held it tight in her arms. "Darling, it's a little boy!" she said as she passed him over to Elsa. Elsa was over the moon and held her little baby boy in her arms for the very first time. Elsa pulled Cora towards her and before they knew it they were all knew it, they were the perfect happy family, cuddling each other. A perfect day for the perfect baby boy to be born!


	5. Just A Normal Day

Cora woke up the next morning laying next to Robert. They were so close to each other that their noses were almost touching one another's. Cora had her fingers entwined with Robert's as he had his leg over Cora's. They looked happy and calm, peaceful and comfortable. The sun was shinning through the curtains and so Robert woke up from his dreams and went back to reality. He took a look at Cora before kissing her on her temple and going to his dressing room and ringing the bell. Once he was dressed and ready for the day, he would go downstairs to join Mary, Edith and Tom for breakfast!

Elsa was awake already, in her room. She was feeding her new baby boy at the time and he had just drifted off to sleep before there was a knock at the door. "Come in?" Elsa said in a hush but firm tone. The door opened wide and in came Anna Bates. "Hello Miss Elsa. Could I come in?" Anna asked. "Of course. Would you like to sit down?" asked Elsa as she looked at the empty arm chair in the corner of the room. Anna walked towards it and looked at Elsa before sitting down. "Thankyou" Anna said. Elsa smiled, "so what can I do for you or what can you do for me?" Elsa asked, wondering why Anna was bothering her. "Id like to apologise Miss Elsa for my behaviour the other day. I didn't know who you was and I was rather confused. I feel extremely bad that I managed to upset you" Anna replied, looking down. "Oh don't worry about it. You didn't upset me. My hormones were just kicking in. Please, don't worry about it!" Elsa told her in a cheerful kind of way. Anna smiled, "Thankyou Miss Elsa, ever so much!" she replied and left the room. Elsa was then feeling rather tired after a long night of being awake to feed the baby. She settled down and snuggled up in her duvet and shut her eyes, hoping she could get some sleep.

Mary, Edith and Tom were already sat at the table in the dining room when Robert got there. Edith was reading a letter, presumingly from Mr Gregson, Mary was pouring some milk into her tea and Tom was reading the newspaper. It was just an everyday average morning. Robert sat down and took a gulp of coffee which was already waiting for him at his place when he got there. He guessed Carson did it for him. Just then, Tom passed over the newspaper. "Here, have it! There's nothing that will interest you in there anyway. Just political parties and elections and Ireland and Republic" Tom went on. Robert sighed and put it down, feeling like there was no need to read it now he knew everything. "Thankyou Tom but I don't think I'll bother with it this morning" Robert said in a stern voice. "How's Elsa?" Mary interrupted. "Fine I think. As soon as your mother is up, she will go and check on her to make sure everything is ok" Robert replied. Edith put the letter on the table, "I imagine Elsa will be tired after the amount of noise that tiny baby made last night. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole village heard it" Edith exclaimed. "Oh do stop whining. It's tiring to have to listen to you" Mary interrupted, feeling tired of listening to Edith moan all the time. It wasn't that long ago since Edith got back from 'France' so-possibly and she just looked tired all the time. Even the staff thought this. Mary heard Ivy, the kitchen maid ask why Edith looks so tired 8 months after she left. It seemed to be the talk of the house. Edith stood up and went upstairs, sulking at Mary's raised tone of voice. Mary was feeling rather pleased with her effort and are her toast, smugly. "For heavens sake Mary, can you not leave her alone for 2 minutes?" Robert asked showing anger in his tone of voice. "It wasn't my fault. She shouldn't be so whiney all the time!" Mary explained and raised her eyebrows. Robert felt fed up and went upstairs to see his wife.

When Robert got upstairs, he noticed that Cora was already awake and sat up in bed drinking some orange juice and taking some aspirin. "Darling, are you ok?" asked Robert, as he rushed over to her side and held her free hand. Cora smiled and nodded, "just a light headache. It's nothing really" she explained. "It's that baby. That's it, she's going to have to have another room which isn't so close to ours and if Elsa doesn't like it, then she can find somewhere else to live" Robert said, raising his voice higher and louder with every word. "Robert, calm down. It's a baby. It can't be helped and I'll be fine. The headache will go" Cora said and put the empty glass down. "I best get ready now and go and see Elsa. She'll be wondering where I am" Cora said quietly. Robert smiled and kissed her forehead.

Baxter had just been up to help Cora get ready. She was wearing her silver headband which had shiny sequins on it, a peach coloured dress with sparkles going all the way down it, some gold, pointy shoes and some of her finest jewels. She looked amazingly beautiful. She looked like one of those really posh ladies off 'The Great Gatsby'. Cora made her way slowly to Elsa's room and knocked on the door not too hard. Elsa woke up, hearing the knock at the door and hoped it would be Cora. "Come in!" she said loudly. Cora came into the room and sat on the edge of Elsa's bad. "How did it go last night with your little one? He disturbed quite a few of us" Cora asked and explained.  
"I'm so sorry Cora. He just wouldn't sleep and... and I didn't know what do... and..." Elsa started to loose her breath. "Shhh shhh shhh, it's ok darling. I'll tell you what, I'll stay in here and watch over him and you can get some rest. You must be exhausted you poor thing". "Only if you're sure? I wouldn't want anyone to think I'm imposing" said Elsa. "Go on, put your head back on that pillow, shut those eyes and dream of RagTime!" Cora said in a hushed tone and sat on the arm chair in the corner of the room, watching over both Elsa and the baby boy.


	6. Like Mother, Like Daughter

Elsa was still fast asleep and Cora was watching over the new born baby boy. It was only 11 o'clock in the morning but some how, Cora felt like she had been there for hours on end. Suddenly, she heard a little shriek come from the baby's Moses basket that she had leant Elsa. Once upon a time it was used by Mary, Edith and Sybil and Cora had never thrown it out. Cora got up off the arm chair and peered over the baby's basket. He was stirring and beginning to cry. She wanted Elsa to sleep as much as she possibly could so she carefully picked up the baby and rocked him back and forth in a slow, peaceful motion. The small baby boy started to settle down and Cora just remembered a song that she sung for Sybil when she was a baby. She looked down at the tiny baby that lay in her arms and strokes his cheek, "Hush little baby, don't say a word, mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird..." she continued on, making sure she wasn't being too loud. She sat back down in the arm chair and stroked his short, blonde, baby hair. She lifted him to her neck height, and lowered her head to kiss his small, chubby cheek.

Elsa began to stir and her tiny baby boy had slowly just drifted off to sleep in Cora's arms. She waited a few minutes before standing up and placing him gently in his Moses basket. She pulled up the blue blanket over him and sat on the edge of the bed next to Elsa. She lightly touched her hair and began running her fingers through it. How soft and beautiful it was! Elsa moved her head side to side and opened her eyes. "Cora!" she said, smiling, feeling happy that Cora was there. "I'm here my darling" Cora said whilst continuing to run her fingers through Elsa's hair. "Have you been here the whole time? Did he wake up?" Elsa asked. "He did but he was an angel and went straight back to sleep for me. I promised you I wouldn't leave you my darling and I stick to my promises" Cora explained. Elsa smiled and looked at Cora in adoration, "Thankyou, Cora". Cora smiled and out her hand on Elsa's side cheek, "I think you can call me Mama now". Elsa's smile widened and she sat up to pull Cora into a tight hug. She swung her arms around Cora's neck and hugged her tight showing so much love, so much aw and showing the mother and daughter bond they had going. Cora smiled, and moved her hand over Elsa's back in circular motions. "Tell me a bit more about you my darling. I want to know everything about my daughter" Cora insisted. Elsa smiled and plumped up a pillow behind her back. "What would you like to know, Mama?" "All about you. Your early life, your old family, your likes and dislikes, everything" Cora requested. "Well, when I was little, my big brother passed away in a motor accident. He was treated in hospital for days but couldn't hold on any more. After that, my father lost it. He was mad at everything. He was mad at the world. He would take his anger out on me..." Elsa fought back the tears. "It's ok darling, in your own time" Cora said, putting a hand on Elsa's leg trying to comfort her. Elsa took a deep breath before carrying on the rest of her story, "he use to hit me and touch me in the most inappropriate ways. My mother was aware of all this but was too scared to do anything. When I turned 16, I was old enough to look after myself and so I left home to live with the love of my life. He was perfect. But when I turned 19, I got back in touch with my parents and went to love with them again. At the age of 20, I got pregnant but the father died in training for the army. My mother and father would then no longer accept me because I was pregnant with a bastard child!" Elsa began to sob and so Cora hugged her comfortingly. "Oh my darling. I am so sorry" Cora gasped, feeling so overwhelmed by what she just heard. "But now I have you and a whole new family. Don't I?" Elsa asked. Cora looked at her, "Yes. Oh yes of course you do. Darling, this will always be your home and I will always be your mother. This is your family now". Elsa dried her eyes with the sleeve of her nightdress. "I love you Mama!" Elsa told Cora and kissed her cheek. "I love you too my darling! I always will!" Cora replied and pulled her into a hug, embracing her. She kissed her on her soft brown hair and held her close.

"What are your likes, dislikes?" Cora asked Elsa. "Well I love horse riding. I use to go horse riding before my father... well you know. I use to ride up into the hills and not go home until it was dark. I'd go and disturb the old lady who lived next door to us with my friend, Mildred. We were quite mischievous. I don't enjoy shopping unless it's for clothes" Elsa said, giggling towards the end. Cora gasped, "cheeky" she said and began to tickle Elsa under her arms. Elsa burst into laughter and struggled to wriggle away from Cora. "STOP!" she shouted, still laughing. Cora stopped and allowed Elsa a minute to calm down and catch her breath. Cora looked at Elsa and also burst into laughter. The two of them looked at each other and fell backwards onto the bed, cuddling each other the way a mother and daughter should. They shut their eyes eventually falling to sleep after an afternoon of play and past. They both looked so beautiful yet so tired. Like Mother, like daughter!


	7. Planning A Surprise

It was the next morning and everyone in the house was awake but Cora and Elsa. They had, had a long, hard and very trying night with the baby and were feeling ever so tired. Cora slept in Elsa's room with her as they had spent the day before together. It made sense that she spent the rest of the time with her.

Robert had just got dressed and ready to start the day. He walked across the landing and towards Elsa's room and peered through the door. Cora's hair was a mess. She had one arm hanging off the bed and the other thrown back on the pillow. Her legs were in a peculiar position that Robert thought looked rather strange. She looked hot, sweaty and bothered. On the other hand, there was Elsa who was also spread widely on her bed. She had one leg hanging off the bed and the other across Cora's leg. Her arms were stuck under the pillow that she laid her head on. Her hair was also scattered and untidy. Robert walked across the room to the new both baby boy that lay quietly awake in his Moses basket. Robert looked at Elsa, then Cora who were both fast asleep and he then picked up the baby. "Hello little man" Robert said, holding the baby away from him and studying him closely. He forgot what it felt like to hold a newborn baby. Of course, he'd held George and Sybie at times but, this felt different. A lot different. He put the baby back down in the Moses Basket and rocked it side to side, hopefully which would send him to sleep. He then made his away across the room to the door and went out, shutting the door as carefully and quietly as he could in need not to wake his beloved wife and new daughter.

When Robert got downstairs, there was no one to be seen in the dining room. He felt rather confused until he heard voices in the library. "There you are. Why are you in here this early in the morning?" he asked. Mary and Edith stopped their discussion. Edith went over to kiss Robert on his forehead, "good morning Papa" she said and went back to her seat. "Good morning Papa. We weren't in the mood to eat anything this morning so we just asked for tea in the library. We've been discussing Mama's birthday" Mary explained to Robert. Tom then interrupted, "we didn't realise it was so soon. We thought it was next week, not tomorrow". "So we have been discussing what we could do to make it a extra special birthday" Edith implied. "Time has flown this year. My my! Have you any good ideas yet? I haven't got her anything yet. How selfish of me" Robert said, sounding very interested in his daughters ideas as he sat down on the comfy, orange settee. "Well we know she loves dancing, so we thought we could get Rose to persuade Jack Ross to come and sing again. After all, Mama did happen to love his singing and she enjoyed dancing with you" Mary explained to her Papa. Robert wasn't struck on the idea as that is what he got for his birthday and the fact that Jack Ross is black bothered him very much. Robert wasn't racist but he hasn't met many black people and therefor, he wasn't fond of Jack Ross. "Hmm, any other ideas?" he asked. "Well, we could always treat her to a nice meal at a restaurant somewhere and take her clothes shopping for the day" Edith expressed her ideas to her father. "That sounds more realistic, that one would work perfectly" said Robert. Edith smiled at her father as he showed his appreciation for her idea. Mary wasn't impressed and smirked. "Edith, do you think you could book the table for the new French restaurant a little up the hills from Downton?" asked Robert. "I think so. How many people would be present at this dinner?" Edith asked with a rough guess but wanted to be accurate. Robert had a think for a moment, figuring out who would come and turn the offer down, "urm, nice roughly. 13 if you include the children" he said, hoping his counting was correct. Edith then nodded and went into the Saloon and made the telephone call.

Back upstairs, Cora had just woken up along with Elsa and she didn't half look like a mess. She looked like she had been dragged through a hedge backwards and Elsa didn't look too much different either. Cora rung the bell. "Darling, a maid will come up and bring you breakfast and after that, ring it again and someone wi be up to your hair and get you some clothes" Cora told Elsa. "I'm going to go back to my room to have a drink of Orange Juice and get dressed myself. Come and get me if need me my darling" Cora also explained and kissed Elsa on her ear before heading to her bedroom that she hadn't been in for a day or two.

When Cora went back to her room, she noticed that Robert had already gone back down. She felt so bad for leaving him alone at night time. She rung the bell and climbed into bed and a few minutes later, Baxter came up with a tray of breakfast that consisted of fresh orange juice, coffee, toast and a small bowl of muesli. Cora never completed her breakfast before but Mrs Patmore always liked to make sure that they had enough to choose from and eat. "Thankyou Baxter, I'll call you up in a little while once I'm done and ready to get dressed. When you next come up, could you possibly ask Anna if you could borrow her curling tongues for Mary as mine have had it and it is essential for my hair?" Cora asked before taking a sip of orange juice. "Of course my lady. Have an enjoyable breakfast" said Baxter, smiling the whole time she was in there.

Meanwhile, downstairs. Edith has finished her telephone call and confirmed all with her father. Now it was just gifts. "I might go into Ripon in a while. I'll pick something up for Mama. Would anyone like anything?" asked Edith as she walked further into the library. "Get me some of those scented candles and I shall give you the money" said Mary, who's tone of voice seemed rather bossy and moody. "Thankyou for the offer darling but no thankyou. Be careful" Robert answered. "Of course I will be and yes Mary" said Edith who seemed to sound delighted. Edith then went upstairs to get her coat, gloves, money and whatever else she would need before going into Ripon.

Cora had just finished her breakfast and had rung the bell. She got off her head and wandered to her bathroom. She looked at herself in her mirror and all of a sudden, began to feel light headed. She went back over to her bed and laid down whilst waiting for Baxter. A few seconds later, Baxter came in to see her ladyship not looking very well. "My lady, are you ok?" she asked feeling very concerned about the state that a Cora was in. "Baxter" Cora said with her eyes shut. "Will you please run me a bath and also alert Lord Grantham that I have become rather ill. Also bring me some Aspirin please" she demanded. "Of course my lady. Right away!" Baxter answered before going into the bathroom and setting the bath running. She poured some light, baby pink liquid into the bath that would create a series of bubbles. Once the bath was ready, Baxter helped her ladyship undress and step into the tub filled with hot, bubbly, scented water and headed downstairs. She alerted his lordship right away that her ladyship wasn't well and then went back down into the kitchens.

As soon as Robert heard that Cora was ill, he sprinted up stairs, missing every other step and barged into his and her bedroom. "Cora?" he shouted. Cora heard Robert's voice and opened her eyes, "Robert. I'm in the bathroom" Cora shouted back. Robert rushed into the bathroom and sat on the toilet seat lid and took Cora's hand in his. He would support and comfort her for as long as she needed. He would never let her down!


	8. Cora

Cora had just finished her nice, warm bath. She laid on the bed and shut her eyes, only to be covered by her towel. Robert hovered over Cora and look at her in aw. "Cora, my darling?" he said as he stroked her cheek gently, trying to sooth her. "R...R...Rob...Robert!"she said as her voice shakes and stuttered. "It's ok my darling. I'm here" Robert said as he laid on his side, beside we and stroked we hair. There was a sudden knock at the door just as Cora was just falling asleep. Robert walked over and answered it, not wanting to disturb his sleeping wife. It was Elsa. "Is Cora in here?" she asked. Robert looked at Cora then back at Elsa. "She is bit I'm afraid she is unwell. She needs to rest" Robert explained. "Could I stay with her?" Elsa asked, feeling the need to be with her Mother. Robert looked at Cora who was sweating and breathing heavily. "Oh ok but please allow her to rest. She must be exhausted" Robert instructed. He felt very protective of his wife when she was ill. Robert then went downstairs, leaving Elsa with Cora. The baby was sleeping and Anna was watching over him. Elsa sat down beside Cora and held her hand. "I love you Mama" she said quietly and leant over to kiss Cora on the cheek.

Downstairs, there was a lot of talk about Lady Granthan being ill. Baxter had only told Mr Mosley and now the whole servants hall was full of it. Mrs Hughes was in her room chatting to Mr Carson, Anna and Bates were chit chatting on the servants corridor, Daisy and Ivy were bothering Mrs Patmore about it and as usual, she started to loose her temper. "I do hope it's not the Spanish flu" Mrs Hughes told Mr Carson. Me Carson nodded. "As do I, Mrs Hughes. Last time, Lord Grantham nearly lost his wife and Matthew did loose his fiancée..." Mr Carson went on.

Meanwhile, upstairs. Mary and Edith heard that their Mama was ill and were terribly worried about her. They sat in the library with their Papa and supped tea whilst time went by. "Maybe Dr. Clarkson should come and check Mama?" Edith suggested. "He's away on a corse for heavens sake. If we need a Doctor it would have to be the one that came for Sybie's birth and he is definitely untrustworthy" Mary rambled on after dropping her book on the floor without a care in the world. Edith sighed "I might go and see her". "Elsa's up there, I told her that your mother needs to rest but she was rather persistent on staying with her" Robert said is a quickened tone. Edith got up and went upstairs. "Does she ever listen?" Mary thought to herself without realising she also just said that out loud. "Mary, don't start!" Robert shouted as he got up and walked over to the window. He was ever so worried about his wife. He loved her so much and couldn't bate it if anything happened to her.

Upstairs, Edith had just got to the door of Cora's bedroom. She knocked gently and went it. Elsa was resting her head on Cora's tummy and crying her eyes out. Edith rushed over and put her arm around Elsa to comfort her. "What is it, girl?" she asked. Elsa sobbed, unable to settle her breathing. "I just... I want... I love her so much... And..." she said with grate difficulty. "SHH SHH" said Edith. "I think you should take some deep breaths my dear" she told Elsa. Elsa did what Edith suggested. She took a deep breath through her nose and let it out through her mouth. Just then, Cora began to stir. Elsa and Edith both looked up at their mother and each took both her hands, gripping them tightly. Cora opened her eyes and looked around the room. Her vision was quite blurred and couldn't focus on anything. "R... R... Robert?" she asked. She only really wanted her husband with her. "Mama!" Elsa said in a squeaky voice. "Darling. I love you so much!" Cora replied. "Never forget that!" Elsa smiled and brought hers and Cora's hand upto her lips and kissed Cora's hand gently. "I love you too, Mama!" Elsa responded and burst into tears. Cora's vision sorted itself out and so she sat up, feeling a lot better with only a small, rear headache. "Are you okay, Mama?" Edith asked, "you gave us quite a shock". Cora smiled, "I'm fine. It's just a headache that decided to make me under the weather". "Thank god that's all it was" Elsa said, suddenly after. "There has been talk down in the servants quarters that you have Spanish flu" Edith interrupted. "Certainly not. It's just a light headache" Cora explained as she brushed her hair back with her fingers and did a huge, sudden yawn. "Are you still tired Mama?" Elsa asked. "No. I just want to spend some time with my daughters" Cora explained once more as she squeezed Elsa's hand softly. Edith looked at them both to see how comfortable and settled they were and decided to give them some space. She crept to the door but the floor board creaked. "Darling?" Cora was shocked. "I'm going to go and have a drink and read a book. I'm glad your much better, Mama". Edith turned around and told Cora. She then walked out the door and downstairs as Cora smiled and turned back to face Elsa.


	9. A Very Special Birthday

It was Friday morning at Downton. It had just turned 6 o'clock. Robert was already awake and Cora was stirring. Robert turned over off his side to look at his beautiful wife and watch her wake up. She opened her eyes to see Robert infront of her. She smiled and slid her leg up his under the blanket. "Happy birthday my darling Cora" he said cheerfully and kissed her on the lips. She pulled him back towards her and pressed another sweet kiss upon his lips. He slid his tongue into her mouth, brushing past her teeth. The kiss was sensationally, wet, warm and amazing. As they continued their kiss, Robert ran his have up Cora's nightgown and reached up to her breast. He squeezed it which made Cora squirm and break the kiss. "Oh Robert" she said, panting. She was breathless from the kiss. Robert moved over Cora, one leg at either side of Cora's. She also turned to face upwards at Robert and she raises her body and kissed him. Cora then decided it would be a good time to undress herself. She pulled down her nightgown and kicked it off the bed, starting on Robert's clothes next. She tugged on his pyjamas shirt and all the buttons popped open. She smiled and moved onto the trousers. Robert was becoming so aroused and Cora sensed this. She out her hand over Robert's arousal and smiled. "Oh wow" she thought to herself but kept her thoughts exactly that. To herself! Robert pulled his trousers down and wasn't wearing any pants. They couple were both laying naked. Cora smiled and touched his arousal. She smiled until Robert moved her hand away and entered her. She smiled and wrapped her hands around him. He thrusted into her quickly and Cora began to moan. The only words that managed to escape her lips were "harder" "faster" "Yes" "Oh Robert" "More"! Robert loved to do this to Cora. It showed him that she was enjoying herself and was feeling loved. Cora moved her hips up and down in time with Robert's thrusts, wanting them to work together. At that moment, that feeling was drawing closer and Cora gripped onto Robert's arm tightly. "Yes. Oh Robert. Harder" Cora shouted. The bed rocked and banged against the wall as Robert sped up his thrusts. He could sense that Cora was cumming and he wanted her to have the best birthday climax ever. Suddenly, Cora couldn't take anymore, neither could Robert so Robert dropped on the bed by Cora's side. Both were out of breath and panting away. "Kiss me!" Cora insisted. Robert moved closer to her and sucked on her lip before pushing his tongue into her tasty mouth and sucking on her tongue.

Downstairs, Mary, Edith, Rose and Elsa had all just woken up and went into the library. They had all arranged to meet up in there, early hours of the morning. Rose went behind the back of the settee and pulled out a large brown bag, containing balloons, banners and some records that could be played on Matthew's old grammar-phone. As Rose started to blow up some balloons, Edith stuck up some banners around the room and in the Saloon. Mary had Thomas set up the grammar-phone in the Saloon and she arranged the records. She put was on and placed the needle over it, not wanting it on until Cora came downstairs. The library looked so colourful and decorative at the end of it. Rose was so excited to see her Cousin Cora's face. They would have a special breakfast in the library and then they would take Cora out shopping. They would spend a good few hours shopping and at dinner time, they would take Cora to the fancy restaurant that Edith had booked them a table for.

In the kitchens, Mrs Patmore, Daisy and Ivy were making a cake for Lady Grantham. It was a simple cocoa cake with buttercream in the middle and it was coated with cocoa coloured icing. Daisy then passed Mrs Patmore the finely diced strawberry's and she placed them on top of the cake in a neat and orderly fashion. So much for Ivy helping! She was in the servants hall, sat at the table and flirting with Jimmy. She didn't really like Jimmy in that way, especially after he'd tried it on with her but now Alfred had gone to become a chef at the Ritz, her attention towards Jimmy became more and more flirtatious.

Meanwhile upstairs, Baxter went up to dress her ladyship. Robert was still up there, sat on their bed. He refused to go down until Cora was also ready so he left into his changing room and waited for Bates as Cora was getting ready. "Happy birthday my lady" Baxter said, cheerfully. "Thankyou Baxter" Cora replied as she rubbed some perfume onto her neck and wrists. "How are you feeling today, my lady? Better than yesterday. The servants thought the Spanish flu was back" on went Baxter. Cora smiled and was shocked at how interested Baxter seemed to be. "I'm much better thankyou. It was just a minor headache that made me become very dizzy and lightheaded but it's amazing what a bit of Aspirin can do" Cora said, smiling and giggling at her own answer. Baxter smiled and got her ladyship dressed. She went back downstairs after. Cora was wearing a shiny gold dress which had shiny silver beads on the outlining. It was ankle length and she shoes were pointed with a two inch heel. She looked like a super model, she was that pretty. Her hair was put up into a simple chignon up do and she wore some of her finest jewels.

Cora and Robert finally went downstairs once both of them were ready. Rose was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, waiting to guide them into the library. She linked Cora's arm and took her and Robert into the library. She then quickly sat down next to Mary and allowed Cora to study the room. There was a table filled with food and drink. Croissants and butter, toast and jam, cereal and fruit, buns and biscuits, orange juice and a variety of drinks to choose from. Cora smiled and looked around the room. There was a 'Twister board and mat' set up in the corner of the room for the evening, balloons which covered the entire floor, banners on the walls and across famous paintings, and colourful ribbons on door handles and windowsills. It looked magnificent! Cora loved it and Robert was shocked at the effort the girls had made. Both of them joined the girls and sat down on the settee. Robert next to Edith and Cora next to Elsa. Elsa wished Cora a happy birthday and a hug whilst feeding her baby boy and so did Rose, Mary and Edith. Carson then came around the room, offering drinks to the family and collecting requests of food. He would write them down like a waiter would and fetch them over to the customer. It was like a small, fancy and posh cafè!

After breakfast, the family; Cora, Robert, Mary, Edith, Rose and Elsa were all taken into Ripon. Cora loved Ripon. It was the best place to shop for frocks and gowns. It would keep Rose occupied also as her dear friend, Madeline Allsopp lived there too. When they arrived, they split themselves into deprecate groups; Robert, Cora and Elsa in one group and Mary, Edith, Rose and Madeline in the other. Cora took Robert and Elsa to a posh and expensive dress makers. In the other group, Rose trailed Edith and Mary off to get Madeline and then off to a 'club'.

It was 4 o'clock when they had all had enough shopping and partying and so they all met up outside the motor that had brought them there I'm the first place. Cora had lots of bags in her hands and some of them were being transported by Robert. There was so many. She had treated Elsa to a frock too as a 'welcome to the family' sort of gift. Mary looked bored out of her widths and Edith looked tired and work out. Rose looked as if she'd had too much to drink and Madeline had gone, presumably home. Once they had all meeten up, they stepped into the motor which took them to the fancy restaurant that Edith had booked. When they got there, Violet, Rosamund, Tom, Sybie, George and Isobel were already waiting at a table. The rest of then joined them and all had a lovely birthday dinner. Cora was delighted.

Everyone was now back at Downton and sitting in the library. The dinner went exsqivitly and Cora enjoyed every moment of it. Even old Lady Grantham enjoyed herself. Now for a night of alcohol and games. Everyone but Elsa had a glad of champagne or whiskey in there hand and Robert made a toast. "To Cora! The most beautiful wife, mother, grandmama, Cousin, Daughter and Sister!" Everyone raised there glasses, "To Cora!" Cora smiled. After that, it was fun and games, they had a couple of games of Twister of which Mary went against Edith and Mary won. Tom against Lord Gillingham and Lord Gillingham won, Robert and Mr Blake and Robert won and last but not least, Violet and Isobel and of course, Isobel won but Violet took the credit. Next came Sharads which was a favourite of Cora's, then a bit of karaoke and a helping of Mrs Patmore's birthday cake and last but not least, dancing. Cora danced with Robert like there was nothing more left in the world. She danced the stars away. She had a marvellous time! Everyone enjoyed themselves! It was a wonderful day and night and Cora would never forget it!


	10. What A Beautiful Name

It was the day after Cora's birthday. A bright, warm, sunshiny day. It was 8am and Cora was in the library re-arranging flowers. Her flowers always looked stunning and to perfection but old Lady Grantham never approved. She always put them 'right'. Cora was proud of her flower display and they had been freshly grown by their gardener. He always did produce lovely flowers! Cora had spent the last half hour arranging her beautiful flowers that now sat in a clear glass case on the windowsill. She was wearing her silky blouse which was purple and white along with a long black skirt and some glittery pumps which disappeared under her skirt. Her hair was in a Chignon and curled up from her ear, onwards. She wore her earrings that Robert had bought her the day before as a gift to celebrate her birthday. She was beautiful. Most beautiful than anyone that walked the house. Robert was a lucky gentleman and was sure lucky to have Cora as his wife.

After Cora had spent the last five to ten minutes looking through the window and daydreaming, she shook her head to wake herself up before ringing the bell. Minutes later, Carson was at the door asking what she would like. Cora told him that she would like tea, cake and biscuits. Soon after, she went upstairs to see if Elsa would join her. "Darling?" she said whilst knocking lightly on her door then entering, knowing that Elsa would be fine with it. Elsa sprung off the bed in happiness and Joy at Cora's presence. "Mama!" she smiled. "Are you ok my darling? Are you doing anything?" Cora asked as she looked down at the baby boy who was laying inbetween two cushions on the bed. "No, not really. I'm just trying to keep this little man entertained" Elsa answered as she also looked down at her days old son. "Would you care to join me in the library for tea and biscuits?" asked Cora, desperate for a tad bit if company. "Of course. I would be delighted. Thankyou Mama" Elsa responded. Elsa was turning into a proper young lady now. Downton was doing her the world of good. "I'll get the baby if you'd like and you can get his bag?" asked Cora, longing to hold the teeny, tiny baby. Elsa saw the puppy dog look in Cora's eyes and fell for her innocence, "sure!" she said quickly. Cora smiled and firmly picked up the baby off the bed and walked towards the door, waiting for Elsa to get his bag before going downstairs to the library.

When Cora and Elsa got into the library, the tray of nibbles and drinks were already waiting on the coffee table. There was a cake stand that held many cupcakes and buns and a plate that contained chocolate chip biscuits. The tea was in a pot and the milk and sugar in separate dishes. Everything was neatly spread out on the tray. Cora and Elsa smiled at each other before going to sit down and helping themselves to a cup of tea and the rest. "Have you thought of a name yet? For the boy?" asked Cora. Elsa smiled and looked down at the baby before stroking his head and nodding "Jack" she smiled again. Cora also smiled and was delighted that he had a name, finally. Tears came to her eyes as she said "it's a beautiful name". Elsa smiled and kissed Jack on his head.


	11. Family History

It was the next morning and Mary had gone out for a walk with Robert, Tom, Rosamund and Sybie. It was a cold, foggy day. Too cold to take a baby out anyway. So Cora and Elsa decided to stay at Downton.

Cora and Elsa were sat in the library by the fire that Daisy had lit earlier. They were sipping tea and nibbling biscuits whilst Jack lay asleep in his Moses Basket. It was very peaceful, very relaxing, and very homely. It was the perfect room to get warm in after being outside in the cold winter weather. All was quiet and both, Cora and Elsa were feeling quite content. Elsa looked around the room to see a series of photographs in silver polished frames around the room. On one of the photo's, there was Mary, Edith and Sybil but of course, Elsa didn't have an idea who Sybil was. "Who is that? On the photo next to Mary and Edith?" Elsa asked as she looked at the photograph and turned back to Cora. Cora looked at the photograph and smiled at the sight of her beautiful, beloved daughter. She placed her mug and saucer onto the coffee table and picked up the silver polished frame, "That is my youngest daughter, Sybil" she replied and smiled. She felt so proud of Sybil. Although she did miss her terribly. "How come I haven't yet met her?" asked Elsa who's mind was filling up with curiosity. Cora put the photograph back onto the cabinet and lined it up with the vase of flowers and looked at Elsa before picking up her mug again. "Sybil is Sybie's Mother. Tom named Sybie after Sybil once she gave birth..." Cora looked down. "She had pre-eclampsia and passed away shortly after giving birth. The doctors didn't realise the signs so quickly and couldn't do anything" Cora answered as she fought back the tears. Elsa looked down to show her sympathy before looking back up at Cora to give her a hug. "I am so so sorry. If I knew, I wouldn't have asked! Gosh I'm sorry" Elsa exclaimed. "It's ok my darling. You wasn't to know" Cora said, cheering up a little. "She was a very beautiful girl. What was she like?" asked Elsa, not prepared to push Cora into telling her anything she didn't want to tell her. Cora looked at the photograph again before answering, "she was a kind hearted spirit. And so beautiful. She believed that she could make a difference and she never let anyone stand in her way. She was confident. She became a Nurse and helped so many people. It was her dream and she never gave up" Cora smiled as all her memories came flooding back down to Earth. Elsa smiled "she sounds like an amazing lady". Cora silently let out a small giggle before smiling. "She didn't think she could do better, and so she pushed and pushed to marry Tom. It took her everything she had to get Robert's consent. She was so persistent. She was incredible" Cora carried on. Elsa smiled, "I would have loved to have met her". "You would have both got on so wonderfully" Cora said. Elsa smiled and looked around for something to use to change the subject with. Although she did feel very interested in hearing all about the Crawley family history. "What about him? Next to Mary!" Elsa asked, showing an interest. She pointed at the photograph on the windowsill. "Ah! Matthew! Our dearest Matthew. He was such a delightful soul. God rest his soul. He was very handsome!" Cora said, smiling. "Was?" asked Elsa who was starting to become rather shocked at the amount of deaths there had been. "On the day of George's birth, he was on his way to the Hospital but unfortunately had a car accident on the way. When he was found he... he didn't make it" said Cora. Elsa looked sad. "And he was married to Mary?" Elsa asked as sensitively as possible. Cora nodded as Elsa sighed. How tragic it was to hear of so many deaths in one day. Elsa turned herself around to see a picture of a man around Cora's age, maybe a little younger wearing a cream coloured suit and hat. "Who is this dashing gentleman?" asked Elsa, paying quite the interest. Cora grinned, "that is my brother! Harold Levinson! He lives in America"! "Does he visit you often?" Elsa asked, smiling at the photo. "Not at all. He hates everything to do with England. He dislikes the food, the people and the culture" Cora answered. "Oh! What does he do? He looks rather rich!" asked Elsa who was still smiling. "He's a business man. Robert loaned him a rather lot of money a few months ago to get him out of trouble, but yes, he is very rich indeed" Cora said. She never really seemed to mention Harold until now.

Once Cora and Elsa had finished their tea, they went upstairs to bath Jack who was being carried by Elsa. They walked in a slow, peaceful pace, like they didn't have the care in the world. As they walked up the stairs, Elsa paid close attention to the coats of arms on the ceiling. "What are they?" she asked, curiously. Cora looked up and smiled as she stopped walking. "They are coats of arms. They represent each Countess of Grantham and each marriage. It is a custom to a house like this" Cora smiled as she looked at her own coat of arms, then hers and Robert's which represented their marriage. Elsa saw Cora looking up at a particular one and also looked up to study it, "Is that one yours and Papa's? It's very beautiful" Elsa said. Cora smiled and continued to walk on up the stairs. Elsa followed on only seconds after to approach the bathroom where the Nanny was running Jack a bath. How she knew that Jack was going to have a bath at that time was another matter.

Meanwhile, Mary, Robert, Tom, Sybie and Rosamund were on their way back to Downton. Everyone's cheeks were bright red and they were all shivering, feeling very cold. "I've never been this way before. I do hope you know where we are going?" exclaimed Mary who was extreamly cold and persistent at getting home. "Of course I do Mary!" Robert said before Rosamund interfered, "He is capable of doing some things it seems although he might not look capable". Rosamund smirked at Robert and gave Mary a quick wink before Robert had the chance to look up. Mary fought back the laughter and carried on walking. "I wonder how Cora and Elsa are getting on" wondered Tom. "Quite well I should imagine. After all, Elsa is part of the family now so of course they'd be getting on well" explained Mary who seemed to be getting rather snarky now. "Come on! Let's get back to Downton. Then we can see for ourselves" said Robert in a deepened tone.

Back at Downton, Cora and Elsa had just finished giving Jack a bath and the Nanny was now taking care of him and dressing him, therefore, Cora and Elsa went back downstairs into the library. It was nice that they didn't have to do everything. The day had been tiring enough as it was just to talk about the family and it's history. "Shall we have some more tea?" asked Elsa who's hand was on the bell, ready to pull it. "That sounds lovely. And some cakes" Cora answered. Elsa then tugged on the bell and giggled "A repeat of earlier then?" Cora nodded and smiled before laying further back onto the settee and putting her head back. "I wonder how everyone else is getting on" shared Elsa who was feeling 'bored' and tried to find a topic to occupy them both with. "I do hope they haven't got lost again like last time. They were gone for so long then and they haven't been seen for hours" Cora concerned herself. Elsa sighed and smiled.

Robert and his 'possy' all walked in at once. They were all very cold and needed to warm up my the fire either in the library or in the drawing room. Rosamund's ankles were covered in mud, although she did decide to wear some unsuitable shoes, Sybie had holes in her tights, presumably from falling down on the walk and Tom's hands were filthy. They all earned a well deserved bath. "Well I'm going to go and run myself a nice warm bath. Tom, will you tell Cora?" Robert explained. Tom nodded and headed off to the library after taking his coat and scarf off. When he poked his head around the door, both ladies were fast asleep on separate settee's. Cora had her arm hanging off the end behind her head, she had a leg half on and her other leg too far up. Elsa however, had her hand clenched together into a fist and both legs spread widely apart on either side of the settee. Tom smiled and shut the door gently before retiring to his bedroom and bathroom to have a quick bath so he would be clean in time for the evening.

It turned 6 o'clock and Cora had only just awoken. She sat up slowly off the settee and looked around the room to notice that Elsa was still in a deep sleep. She lightly put her hand on Elsa's shoulder and stroked it with her thumb. "Darling?" she asked in a hush tone. Elsa started to stir and suddenly opened her eyes. "Hello my darling. We need to get ready for dinner" said Cora. Elsa let her eyes adjust before sitting up and giving Cora a great big loving hug. Cora smiled are wrapped her arms around her, kissing her on her cheek. "I'll go upstairs and get changed. I suggest you do the same. I'll meet you down here at 7" said Cora as she stood up and went towards the door. "Thankyou, Mama" Elsa replied and gave a light smile.


	12. A Night to Remember

It had just turned 10 past 7 and everyone was sat in the dining room, at the table, waiting for dinner to be served. Everybody was sat in their usual places, all looking elegant. Carson appeared out of no where to decant the first wine. He didn't at all look well. He was bright red and pink, he had a temperature and he felt ever so done in. Who could blame him though after all the work he had done so far?!

"I'm ever so hungry" Elsa said in a hushed tone. Cora smiled as Carson poured her a glass of one of the finest wines. "Thankyou Carson" Cora said. Carson went back to the table to put the empty bottle of wine down, beginning to feel incredibly hot, he picked up the big bowl of soup which lay on a silver platter. He placed it on the table and started to serve everyone. "Carson, are you quite alright?" Robert asked after noticing how under the weather Carson looked. "I am quite alright my lord" answered Carson who had now just finished serving the soup. All of a sudden, Carson couldn't breath and turned bright red. He felt a tightness in his chest and he fell to the floor. Everyone got up out of their seats. Elsa started to panic, not knowing what to do and so she sat on the carpet in the corner of the room, and began to cry. Robert helped take Carson's bow tie off aswell as undoing his collar. "Mary, ring for Dr. Clarkson at once" Cora demanded before pouring a glass of water for Carson. "Drink this, it might help Carson" she said. Mary ran out and went to telephone Dr. Clarkson. Carson began to settle down and drank the water. "Th... thank... thankyou my... my lad... y... my lady" said Carson in a muddled, breathless kind of way. Suddenly, Cora heard a sniffle coming from the corner of the room and looked over. It was Elsa, crying. As soon as Cora noticed it was Elsa, looking quite upset, she briskly walked over and put her arm around her, to pull her into a tight, warm hug. "Elsa, my darling, what on earth is the matter?" "Will he be ok?" asked Elsa, who was feeling very concerned about Carson. "Of course he will. Is that what your worried about?" Cora asked. Elsa nodded. "Let's get you up to bed, yes? You must be worn out" Cora said in a gentle voice, before standing up and helping Elsa get up and taking her upstairs to her room.

Cora and Elsa were now upstairs in Elsa's bedroom. They both had their nightgowns on. Cora went to shut the curtains and Elsa sat on her bed and began to cry. Cora turned around to see Elsa crying and so she pulled her head onto her lap and ran her fingers through Elsa's hair. "What is it my darling?" asked Cora. "I just felt so useless at dinner" Elsa sobbed into Cora's dress. "Oh my darling. You weeny useless. Nobody was. It's very hard to help out when something like this happens. There isn't much you can do apart from get a doctor. You wasn't useless. I promise". Elsa lifted up her head, tears running down her face. She looked at Cora. "Are you okay my darling?" asked Cora. Elsa nodded. "I love you mama" she said in a hushed tone and leant her head back in Cora's lap before falling asleep.


End file.
